criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Tess Goodwin
Tess Goodwin was one of the suspects in Murder on Campus (Case #32), At the End of the Rope (Case #35), and The Reaper and the Geek (Case #37). Tess slew Madison Springer in The Rorschach Reaper (Case 41). Profile Tess is a 21 year old girl with long brown hair tied up in a bun at the back, and green eyes concealed behind her glasses. Tess usually wears a yellow shirt underneath a light grey vest. She is often seen carrying two books along with her. One is a light blue Psychology book with orange at the corner, and the other is dark blue book with the name unreadable. She weighs 121 pounds and her blood type is A+. In Murder on Campus, it's discovered that Tess takes Vitamin C supplements. In At the End of the Rope, it is discovered that Tess uses the social networking site, Friendnet, drinks coffee and has watched a thriller movie called The Hangman Murders. In The Reaper and the Geek, Tess's whole body is painted blue and she wears a green wig. On her body, she wears a white super-hero costume, and has small purple dots placed on her arms. It is discovered that Tess uses prosthetic glue and wears make-up. In The Rorschach Reaper, Tess wears a red lipstick. She also wears a light blue eye-shadow, earings and a dark blue dress. Around her neck, she wears a silver necklace which was similar to Ginger's necklace. It's discovered that Tess has knowledge in electronics, is a member of the university and knows hypnotism. Role in Case(s) Tess was a criminal psychology student who studied in Grimsborough University. In Murder on Campus, Tess was interrogated after one of her leaftlets on "how to commit a perfect murder" was found at the murder scene (Grimsborough University's campus) where a student named Rani Goshwalla was murdered. When questioned about this, Tess replied that she had been handing out leaflets for students of the college to join her True Crime society, but they always used to tear it up and throw it somewhere. Tess was again spoken to by the team after she claimed that she knew who the killer was. When asked about this, Tess told the team that she knew the killer's psychological profile, and that he/she was passive-aggressive with a deep inferiority complex. She further said that the killer must belonged to the Psi Sigma Gamma sorority since they were very twisted and morally depraved. In At the End of the Rope, Tess re-appeared after Lisa Edwards was found hanging from a noose in the Grimsborough University's library. She came to the station to tell the team that she knew Lisa as they attended Luke Harris' Movie History class and then used to go to the Onion Street subway station to reach home. Tess further said that Lisa had been acting strange lately, sitting on the subway platform for hours and watching the trains go past, making it look as if she'd commit suicide by jumping on the tracks. Later, the team called in Tess after they found her psychology book in the subway platform, which contained a chapter title, "Hanging Suicide", marked with lipstick. She told the team that Lisa had borrowed this book from her two days ago as the victim wanted to dump her Movie History class. When asked if she was the one who used lipstick on that chapter title, Tess angrily said that she'd never write in a book using a lipstick. She also said that Lisa wouldn't had done this either since she never wore makeup. In The Reaper and the Geek, Tess appeared again after a body of a young fan of science fiction named Joe Turner was found stabbed to death at the Grimsborough Sci-fi Fantasy Festival's entrance statue. In her last appearance in The Rorschach Reaper, Tess participated in the University Prom Ball. After the competition ended, Donna Walker announced that Madison Springer was the Prom Queen and that Chad Baker was her Prom King. As the celebration was about to commence, Madison was shockingly slain with a rigged tiara, splashing blood everywhere. She was called in when the team have unlocked Madison's cellphone and found out that her call history on the past two weeks was filled of calls from the same contact, Tess Goodwin, where this made Jones conscious about it since they're different from each other and it's impossible for them to be friendly to each other. So she explained that the reason she called at Madison was that she is blackmailing her after she found out that Madison is an Amish, where this made her facinating that there's an Amish cheerleader in the University. She was then talked again after the team found out that the Rorschach Reaper hypnotized Misha, Penelope and Taylor to commit the crime so they could hide the suspicion from them, when Jones asked why she is really taking the murders lightly there she says that after all the psychological profiles of murderers she had to study this year, once you've seen an exploded head, you've seen them all. There Jones likes to talk about those psychological profiles with her and asks if there have been cases of murder-by-proxy, then she asks if there's a new lead. Jones then says that it was hypnotism, there she says that it is a fascinating science and also they've also studied it last year and they even learned how to use it to make criminals talk and says that most people tought that it's hocus-pocus but it's actually been scientifically verified and says that a person must be skilled on it so they can get interesting results. After the evidence pointed against Tess, she was revealed to be the serial killer known as "The Rorschach Reaper", making her the one behind 3 other murders (Cases #32, #35, and #38) in the University. As the team attempted to detain Tess, it was discovered that she bought enough time needed to brainwash and trick Jones into killing the player to complete her "senior project", but Ramirez knocked Jones unconscious with a saucepan ruining her thesis. Tess was mad that Ramirez stopped Jones because the player's death is what she needs to complete her project and afterwards, she was forced to answer to Judge Hall the reason behind her involvement of 3 other murders. For directly slaying Madison Springer, the attempted murder of the player, and the involvement of the deaths of Rani, Lisa, and Aaliyah, Tess was sentenced to life imprisonment with no chance for parole, thus ending the killing spree that terrorized Grimsborough University. After completing the Additional Investigation following Tess's detainment, The Mayor congratulates the player for putting an end to the murder spree that terrorized Grimsborough University and promotes the player to the affluent district of Maple Heights. Case Appearances *Murder on Campus (Case #32) *At the End of the Rope (Case #35) *The Reaper and the Geek (Case #37) *The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41) Trivia *Tess, Tony Marconi, Alden Greene, James Savage, Margaret Littlewood, Madison Springer, and Catherine King had 4 appearances as suspects, but like Tony, Alden, and Margaret, Tess was later revealed to be the district killer in the final case of the University District. *Tess is the only serial killer in the game. *On her appearance in The Rorshach Reaper, she wears the necklace similar to that of Ginger's. *In Murder on Campus, At the End of the Rope and The Reaper and the Geek, Tess wore glasses. But in The Rorschach Reaper, she didn't wear glasses. *While Tess didn't physically appear every 3 cases (as opposed to Tony and Alden), Tess's murder involvement came once every 3 cases as revealed in the climax of The Rorschach Reaper. TG.png|Tess, as she appeared in Murder on Campus. Tess Case 35.png|Tess, as she appeared in At the End of the Rope. Tess in 37.jpg|Tess, as she appeared in The Reaper and the Geek. Tess Case 41.png|Tess, as she appeared in The Rorschach Reaper. 41_tessjail.png|Tess, condemned to life in jail with no chance for parole for slaying Madison Springer, the attempted murder of the player, and being involved in 3 other murders. OG_SUS_32_603.jpg OG_SUS_35_602.jpg OG_SUS_37_602.jpg OG_SUS_41_601.jpg csdfghjkl;.png|Mad hypotizing.PNG|Tess's attempted murder of the player Category:Suspects Category:Killers